The invention relates to abstraction and integration of information, such as of data or software. Abstraction and integration of information can be performed in a wide variety of contexts: For example, abstraction and integration can be performed on data about transactions, such as electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) business-to-business (B2B) transactions; more specifically, exemplary implementations involve transaction data in standard and/or proprietary formats.
It would be beneficial to have improved techniques for abstracting and/or integrating information.